Operation Mongoose, Part 1
"Operation Mongoose, Part 1" is the 87th episode of Once Upon a Time, as well as the first part of its fourth season's finale. Summary The Author proves to be a formidable wild card and forges an alliance with Gold. Emma and her comrades scramble to stop them, but when the tables are turned on heroes and villains alike, the prospect of any happy outcome appears worlds away. Henry discovers he has big shoes to fill as he steps up to save his family before the story's final page is turned. It's a race to the finish, and everything culminates with a shocking twist that will leave the residents of Storybrooke reeling. Plot Mr. Gold stares down at his dark heart, which has turned almost entirely black. He is soon seen telling Regina that he's dying, but she refuses to believe that the Dark One could perish in such a manner; he confirms her beliefs, but adds that Rumplestiltskin is perfectly capable of doing so. Regina tells Henry that she wants to find who wrote his book and ask them to write her a happy ending. "Now then," Rumple says from the floor of his shop, "It's time villains finally win." Isaac has been provided with the enchanted ink he needs as well as a new book to write in, entitled "Heroes and Villains". He dips his magic quill into the ink and begins to write with the words, "''Once Upon A Time...". 'Teaser' A noble steed is seen galloping through a medieval forest, outmatched only by the brave knight in shining armor who sits atop the its back. The knight continues to ride, off to do whatever it is that heroes do, and the shot begins to move out just as the horse raises its front two hooves off of the ground, whinnying. We see that all this is being shown on a rather outdated television screen, with the title "KNIGHT OF VALOR" appearing over it, followed by the words "in VIBRAcolor". It's all just been a glimpse of an old TV show, although, based on the signs around it which express the newness of color, it is rather contemporary. The show's epic theme music continues to play, and we are shown that a middle aged couple are watching it in an electronics store. Our World December, 1966 The husband turns to his wife and questions if they really need a color television, but Isaac soon steps into frame and questions in turn what his potential customer has just said. There is tinsel and other Christmas decorations about, as well as a Christmas song playing in the background. He asks if they should have to settle for what came before and wonders if they don't want to really see the world, for it's a complicated place and its people are complex creatures; their interior lives are painted with so many hues and shades, and the Zenith Marseille Color TV brings the profound complications of the universe right into your living room. "Does it have a clicker?" the man asks simply, which confuses Isaac. The customer reiterates his enquiry, miming the action of changing the channel to make clear just what it is he's referring to, and another nearby salesman - Hank - holds up just such an item as he reveals that it's actually called a "space command remote". He hands it to the man and tells him that it's included in the price, leading the latter to say that now they're talking. Hank sees the lightning tattoo on his customer's arm and realizes that he was a Ranger, which the man confirms, adding that he was in the 25th Infantry Division. He asks if Hank was in the service as well, and he answers positively, revealing himself to have been a part of 187th Airborne, Company A - and he and his comrades heard a lot about this customer's unit. He commends him on being a real hero, before suggesting that he and his wife take the TV and its space command remote out on a "test drive" to see how it feels, and they seem to like this idea; Hank then turns to Isaac and grimaces, gesturing for him to meet him in the back room of the store. Isaac flashes one last grin at the couple before walking away with his boss, who asks him what the hell he was doing. "Rambling on about weird technical crap? You're supposed to be selling!" Isaac insists that he was, but Hank disagrees, saying that what his employee was really doing was sending them across the street to Gimbels. He reminds him that he hired him because he said he wanted to be a writer, and Isaac insists that he is one. However, Hank makes clear that the stacks of rejected manuscripts in the break room don't count; "But I figured you knew something about telling stories - that's how you sell! But now I get why you don't have a picture on the back of a book yet: you don't tell stories people want." The presumable store manager straightens his suit before re-approaching the middle aged couple, while Isaac appears shaken by what's just been said to him. He begins to sort through his pile of mail, and soon discovers an envelope from a publishing company, suggesting to himself that what Hank told him is about to change. The letter within is torn out, and Isaac decreases it. It's from Star Publishing, and according to what they've written they'd like to meet with him - the addressee - immediately. Isaac is deeply excited. The logo of Star Publishing is written on the window of their office door, which Isaac soon steps through with his letter in tow. He shuts it behind him and appears surprised by all the empty space inside, taking a few steps forward and calling out for someone. Unsure of himself, he checks the address written on the envelope, but is reassured that he's in the correct place. "Over here," someone soon says, and Isaac turns to see the Sorcerer's Apprentice sitting at a desk. He introduces himself, revealing his surname to be Heller, but the Apprentice already knows who he is, beckoning him to have a seat opposite him. Isaac obliges, popping his beloved letter down on the desk before he does so, while the bearded man in front of him lays down five distinctly different pens, all equally spaced apart. Confused, Isaac just says that he's never met a publisher before, and thusly he isn't quite sure how all of this works; he wonders if there's a contract or something similar regarding the publishing of one of his books, but the Apprentice says that he thinks he'll find their organization does things a bit... differently. Isaac nods, and the Apprentice implores him to choose one of the pens he's laid out, leading the struggling author to say that he's actually more of an IBM Selectric kind of guy. The Apprentice again tells him to choose one, and so Isaac decides to rise to the task, standing up to look properly at the five pens he's been presented with. He wonders if this is maybe some kind of signing bonus, adding that the last time he got a fountain pen was for his Bar Mitzvah, and the Apprentice makes clear that this is a test - they need to know what could of writer he really is. "Choose the one that calls out to you," he suggests, and Isaac struggles, eventually deciding upon the fine fountain pen in the center. It glows with a magic blue light and the new Author is shocked, demanding to know what the hell that was. The Apprentice explains that it's a sign - one that Isaac is to be their next Author. He explains further that the last one just recently passed away, and Isaac wonders what he is the Author of, to which the old man simply says that there is much to explain, before asking how Isaac would like to take a trip. Isaac reveals that he isn't so great with traveling, never having gone further than Scarsdale, and the Apprentice knows this, standing up and handing Isaac the fountain pen he earlier dropped as he declares that that is about to change. Isaac reaches out slowly and takes the pen from this mysterious stranger, who proceeds to make an odd gesture with his hands while stating that the time has come to stop selling televisions. Behind said television salesman, a door has appeared to another land. The Apprentice opens it with his magic after adding that the time has come to take on the most important job in all the realms, having stepped out from behind the desk, and Isaac is shocked to see a forest residing through this magical entrance way. "You can see that?" the Apprentice questions, to which Isaac replies, "I see it but I don't believe it." "Actually," says the old man, "The fact that you can see it tells me that you do believe." "Believe in what?" "In magic. I think it is time that you find your destiny. Come with me, and all of your questions will be answered." Isaac stares down at his new enchanted quill, and smiles in agreement. ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' With Isaac having begun rewriting everyone's happy endings, the race is on for our heroes to stop him, and so they have decided to search through the Sorcerer's mansion to see what's being altered. Empty potential storybooks are thrown about the secret room as Regina, who's searching through them with the others, declares that she's found nothing; they're all still blank, and so whatever the Author is writing isn't appearing in the books. Robin approaches with a fresh pile in tow, telling her to take it easy when she declares this task useless and shoves more books off of the surface she's working on, and he adds that this isn't her fault. Regina says that, even so, tomorrow she could wake up a talking frog thanks to Gold and the Author. "At least you'll wake up," Hook points out, not doubting that whatever the Dark One has in store for him is a far worse fate. David, who's also searching books along with Mary Margaret, Emma and Henry, says that there's no use in speculating what Rumple wants, for they simply need to stop it, and if there's nothing useful in the mansion then they need to move on and find something else than can help them. "I might know just the thing," reveals August W. Booth as he enters the chamber of books, and Charming appears surprised to see him, having thought that he didn't know any more about the Author. Emma assures that he doesn't, but he knows someone who does - and that's why she called him there. Mary Margaret wonders who this other person is, and August reveals him to be the man who gave Isaac his power: the Apprentice. He met him once when he was living in Phuket; he was the one who told him about the original storybook and that he should learn everything about it. David wonders if August would be able to find the Apprentice if he's in Storybrooke, and the former puppet replies that he hasn't seen him, but - he takes a drawing out of his pocket - "That's what he looks like." Hook is surprised to be confronted by this sketch, revealing that he knows this man (see "The Apprentice"). This is news to Emma, and the others, and the pirate finishes by adding that, more importantly, he knows exactly where to find him. The Sorcerer's hat box rests at the center of the floor in the Apprentice's house, and the shot moves up to reveal Emma and Hook as the latter guiltily laments having trapped the old man to begin with. The savior assures her boyfriend that Gold is to blame, not him, and says that Blue should be able to get him out after having been trapped in the hat herself. Hook looks to Mother Superior, who's backed by Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Robin and August, and asks if she doesn't need the Dark One's dagger; however, she believes that she'll be able to unlock the hat's contents if she uses something that belonged to the Apprentice. Hook spots the formerly magic broom resting up against the wall and passes it to Blue using his good hand. She takes it, nods, and lays it down on the floor beside the hat box, kneeling down herself as she outstretches her hands and works her fairy magic. Soon enough, the broom connects to the hat in a flash of yellow light, and the starry pattern begins to spin. In an even brighter, more significant flash of magic, the Apprentice is released in his entirety, ending up back on the chair he was sitting on when he was sucked inside in the first place. Emma wonders if he's alright and he confirms that he is, but quickly gets to his feet for he believes that there is no time to waste: Isaac has abused his power for too long, and the time has come to set things right. There is a momentary lapse in speech when the powerful wizard spots Hook, the man who trapped him, and the pirate indeed appears guilty. However, this moment is overlooked when Regina asks how the Apprentice plans to go about stopping the Author. He says that Isaac needs to be put back where he can't harm anyone - in the book. He will thusly need the page with the painted door and the key that belongs to it; the Author will be returned to his prison and this time, the Apprentice would wager, none of them would set him free again. Henry reveals the page to be back at the apartment, and so Emma tells he, Hook and her parents to go retrieve it, wishing them to be careful because if Gold's smart then he'll go after the page too. Mr. Gold appears very weak as he sits on the floor of his shop. Isaac is standing at the counter, writing in the book entitled "Heroes and Villains" with his enchanted pen and ink, and tells the Dark One to hang in there and not let his heart turn to coal just yet. He assures him that he'll be fine - better than ever - and Rumple proceeds to wonder why the Author has decided to help him; he has the quill now, and so no longer needs anything, but Isaac reveals that the two of them are a lot alike, both having struggled mightily for happiness all their lives. Rumple got power and became the Dark One, but he's never been the Content One, and Isaac knows what that's like: to always have dissatisfaction gnawing at you and watching other people's happiness bloom. It's time for a world where up is down and villains can have happy endings, and the Author's declaration of this leads Gold to wonder just what his ending looks like, suggesting that he'll maybe give himself a castle or treasure. Isaac laughs at the idea of living in the Enchanted Forest, asking Rumple if he thinks he likes dysentery and a forty year life expectancy - "No, no, that's your world. I like room service and indoor plumbing. You're welcome to a happy ending in your land, I'll take one in mine." Rumple staggers with pain from his ever-worsening heart and orders the Author to continue with the writing, which he does. However, there's one last detail he needs to hash out: the matter of Rumple's son Baelfire. The Dark One orders the scribe not to toy with him, knowing that magic can't bring back the dead, and Isaac confirms this. His quill and ink can only change the past which they create, which is why he has to write the new stories from this moment forward and into the future. But, in Rumple's new life he can be made to forget his son. Rumple refuses to let this happen, ever, but does request a slight adjustment to his memories. He would like a world where he remembers doing right by his boy; where he may be gone, but Rumple can live with that loss; where Bae sees him as a hero, right to the end. "I think I can do that," Isaac assures, "And, with that last piece, it's time to finish..." He begins to write the final sentences. Meanwhile, outside, Emma, Regina and the Apprentice can be seen hastily making their way to Gold's shop in order to stop the Dark One in his tracks. David, Mary Margaret, Hook and Henry rush into the apartment at the same time, with the latter pointing out his storybook to the pirate before rushing upstairs to his bedroom to retrieve the page. Hook uses his namesake hook to grab the young man's backpack, retrieving the book entitled "Once Upon a Time" from therein. Emma, Regina and the Apprentice get closer to Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, hoping to prevent what's going on before it's too late. However, it already is too late. The Author writes the final two words in the book - "The End" - and dots them with a period. This mark of finality allows the magic to be worked, and Isaac and Gold exchange one last look to one another as great flashing lights emanate from this last page, affecting all of Storybrooke. 'Act II' The key to the painted door remains in Henry's hand as he wakes up suddenly on his bedroom rug, sitting up in shock. He checks himself for the key and soon finds it within his own palm, then getting to his feet and calling out for his grandparents. He rushes down the apartment stairs, but Mary Margaret, David nor Hook are anywhere to be seen. The young man begins to worry now, especially when he sees his storybook - "Once Upon a Time" - abandoned on the floor. He looks around, without a clue as to what's just happened. We are treated to a shot of a parked car, its lights blinking solemnly, before the shot pans to reveal the entirely empty streets of Storybrooke, save for Henry who's made his way out of the apartment. He is walking down the middle of Main Street, calling out for anyone. There are no replies, and so he just continues walking and calling out "Hello?!". He wants someone to be there, but no one is. Everyone in town has completely vanished. Henry proceeds to make his way through more of the road, still hopeful. He goes past abandoned shops and gardens, before making it to Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. He peers in through the window before entering, and a record is seen to be spinning continuously in a nearby gramophone, making nothing but scratching sounds. It is approached by the young man and he lifts the needle off of it, switching off the base so that the record ceases its turning. It's deathly quiet now, and Henry finds himself turning to all the parked cars outside. One such car is next seen being driven by Henry out of Storybrooke, pulling up outside a diner far from town. A waitress from inside this diner sees the particularly fast car and the young man who steps out of it. Henry proceeds to enter the establishment, and the waitress continues to look confused. She compliments him on his "nice parking job", before asking if he's old enough to drive. "Yeah," he lies, "Are you? I need some help." He then takes a small stack of photographs from out of his inside pocket and displays them on the counter. One is of him and Regina, the next of David, the one after that of Mary Margaret and Emma, and the final one of Emma and Henry. He asks if the waitress has seen any of these people, but, after taking a fairly good look at the photographs, she declares that she has not. Urgently, he reveals these people to be his family, so he needs the waitress to be sure. She suggests that he wait here while she asks some of the others, and the kid nods, waiting patiently as the waitress walks away and retrieves her cell phone. He hears her tell some sort of emergency services that she thinks he's a runaway, and so he quickly gathers his photographs in a need to leave. But, as he turns around, he sees something that shocks him - a book on the book stand entitled "Heroes and Villains", by Isaac Heller. The cover features a knight slaying a dragon, and, according to the yellow band at the top, it is a New York Ledger bestseller. Henry lifts it off the shelf, not sure what to make of it, before turning it around and seeing the Author's face printed on the back cover. According to the sign outside, a book signing, by Isaac Heller, is taking place for his new bestseller - "Heroes and Villains". Inside the building, Isaac himself stands before a podium with a picture of his own face grafted behind him. A cheering crowd stands in front, and he thanks them very much for their enthusiasm, before modestly insisting that he's not worthy of such appreciation. After more clapping and squeals, they take a seat; Isaac begins this little press event by saying into the microphone that someone once told him that he doesn't tell stories people want, which the crowd laughs raucously at. He continues in telling them to write what they're passionate about, for that's what matters most, and he receives a round of applause for his words. He proceeds to hold up his own copy of "Heroes and Villains" as he explains that it's close to his heart, having been a passion product of his for longer than any of them would believe. "I wrote it because I think folks are sick of heroes getting everything in these classic fairytales, hence the radically different ending for Snow White, Prince Charming and all the rest. Something different for a modern audience. What happens when villains win the day?" There is another, far more zealous round of applause. Soon, the crowd can be seen forming a line with their copies of the book, laughing and reading, while Isaac sits at a table and signs someone's copy. They walk away with it, and another fan steps forward. He signs their book also, and they too walk away. "Long live Regina!" exclaims a particularly avid fan as she approaches the table with her copy, placing it down for it to be signed. He indeed signs it, but she holds up the line by asking to please give him a present - a little token of her love for the world that he's created - and hands him a badge featuring the words that she herself has just espoused: "Long Live Regina!" She claims that Regina is her favorite character, and Isaac agrees that she is a "real doozy". The fan comments that her life is just so unfair, wanting to know if she's going to be getting a happy ending in the sequel. She begs for an answer, so Isaac says that sure he can tell her. He beckons her to lean in close, and he whispers in her ear, "She... Sorry, no spoilers! You'll have to buy the next book when it's finished." The fan leans back, laughing, before being on her way; Isaac stuffs the badge she gave him into his inside pocket, shocked to see that the next thing handed to him on the table is the page with the illustration of the door he was once trapped inside. Henry is the one who set it down, and Isaac demands to know what the young man is doing there. However, Henry demands in turn to know what Isaac did with his family, and where they are. Isaac claims not to have any idea what he's talking about, but Henry insists that he's lying, revealing himself to have the key to the door and telling the Author that he knows what this does - "So you either give me some answers, or I open this door again and you get a whole new ending." Copies of the book are seen strewn about everywhere, as well as packed into boxes in some sort of loading dock. Henry stares at them before Isaac approaches, saying that - much to the chagrin of his publicist - the young man now has his undivided attention. Henry asks where his family is, to which Isaac questions if he really wants to know. "Look around you," he adds, gesturing all the books, "They're all right here. In my bestselling book." Henry is shocked and confused, wanting to know what that means exactly, but when the Author remains silent he holds the key up the page and demands to know if they're still alive. Isaac tells him to take it easy before assuring that his family is fine, and, if he wants to get technical; "They're in here." As he says this, he takes out the original copy of "Heroes and Villains" that Mr. Gold had him write in. He sets it down on a box, explaining what it is and how he always wanted to write it. They all live in there now in a kind of alternate reality. "You made them miserable," Henry laments, causing Isaac to realize that he read some of his book. He's glad about this, and says that Henry should know that everyone got the ending they deserved - except Emma, of course, who can't be found in the book because there was no room for a savior in Isaac's world. Henry commands the man before him to bring back his loved ones, or else the key is used, but Isaac reveals that he can't because he doesn't have the power. The cardinal rules of the Authors is "don't write your own happy ending" and, as the young man can see, Isaac broke that rule. So his pen, which he removes from the same satchel the book was in, is just a pen now, and he is nothing more than a bestselling writer with legions of fans and a penthouse overlooking Central Park. "You can't get them out? Then give me the book and I will!" Henry decides, grabbing the original copy and trying to move away from Isaac. However, the latter isn't going to let this happen; he too grabs the book and wrestles Henry for it, managing to snatch it back. He then bursts out laughing, asking the kid if he knows why he's still out there. "Because you're not from a magical world. So, take it from me, you will never be a knight in shining armor! You're just a poor, innocent child who needs saving! So why don't you put the key away and, uh, stick to the role you're best at." Isaac begins waling away, but a deeply angered Henry quickly tackles him to the ground, causing the original copy to go sliding along the floor. Henry crawls for it, the key in tow, and starts to rapidly turn the pages. Isaac questions what he's going to do, wondering if he might tear up the book, but Henry is just desperately searching for any page that contains some sort of door. He eventually finds an illustration of a village and sticks the key into one of the hut entrances, causing a yellow burst of light to emanate outwards. Isaac begs the kid not to be stupid, but it's too late - the light comes forth and draws Henry into the book. A village matching the exact illustration from the book is then shown to us, before a yellow light shines down and Henry falls from it, landing on the floor of the Enchanted Forest. He is coughing, and struggles to get to his feet. Still holding the key, he looks around and realizes both where he is and how he got there, proceeding to pocket the thing. He smiles, checking out the rustic fairytale furniture and all else that his surroundings contain, and soon spots a sword half-buried in the mud. He quickly goes to pick it up, wielding it like a true hero and saying to himself, "Cool." However, as he lowers the blade, Isaac approaches and asks the kid if he feels like a real hero now. Henry is surprised to see him there, but, before he can react, the now former Author tells him not to get used to it. He carries a shield - one that presumably goes with the sword in Henry's hand - and whacks the young man around the face with it, knocking him out. 'Act III' When Henry comes to, he is tied by his wrists to an overturned wagon, struggling to get free. Isaac, the culprit behind this, sits nearby and comments that they're both now trapped in the book - "Congratulations. Let me tell you about this place: it's cold, there's no running water and things are always trying to kill you." Henry demands to be let go, but Isaac refuses, saying that this book they're in has worked out quite nicely for him and he doesn't need the young man to go running around changing things; this is Isaac's story, and no hero gets a happy ending. Henry asks why, wondering if that would somehow destroy the book, and Isaac's silence leads him to realize that that's what the former Author is afraid of. Isaac states that it doesn't matter, for Henry brought them into the final chapter. "How do you know?" Henry wonders, to which Isaac replies, "I know because I wrote it. And I know how it ends - with the loud tolling of bells at sunset. When you hear that sound, it'll mean we've reached the last page. The book will end, and everything will remain exactly how I wrote it." There is the sudden and mighty roar of an ogre, and Henry looks up in shock as the massive beast approaches the village he's trapped in. Isaac comments that it's "right on time", while Henry is left to wonder what it even is. The man who wrote all of this explains that it's the exciting incident of this chapter: an ogre attack. "And you know what they say, you don't have to be faster than the ogre, you just have to be faster than the next guy." He walks away, leaving Henry to die, and the ogre continues to approach. It senses the captive child and stares down at him, roaring harshly in his face and creating a heavy wind with its breath. Henry begs for help, and, as if by miracle, a knight in shining, golden armor can be seen riding a valiant white steed up a hill and towards the attack taking place. The ogre turns to the knight, lifting its hand so as to grab him, but the hero simply waves his arm and emanates light magic from his palm. This magic hits the ogre at its center and causes it to collapse to the ground, dead, much to the joy of the villagers who only now step out from their huts. One such villager announces the monster's demise, praising the Ogre Slayer on having saved them. She then approaches the slayer himself and thanks him directly, wanting to repay him somehow, but Rumplestiltskin lifts the visor of his helmet and tells her that good deeds are their own reward; "This comes with no price." Henry is stunned to see his inherently evil grandfather in such a getup, and the great and noble purveyor of light magic then uses his powers to free the boy of the ropes that bind him. Henry walks free of the wagon, and Rumple asks him if he's alright; however, Henry has been rendered speechless, and so the Ogre Slayer simply asks him his name. "Henry," he says, which is met by, "I am Rumplestiltskin, a knight, at your service." Rumple asks if Henry has any family around here, and Henry replies that he thinks so. Thus, Rumple suggests that he runs home for his supper because he, in the meantime, has another village to save. Drawing down his visor, the brave knight turns around on his white horse and rides off to the cheers of grateful villagers. Henry, after seeing this, searches his inside pockets and finds a copy Isaac's book, turning the pages toward the end so as to figure out where to go from here. He begins walking. "'Many deadly traps were set to protect the forest hideaway,'" Henry reads aloud from his copy of the book as he makes his way through the woods, looking for somewhere specific. "'A pit trap under the cedar tree,'" he looks up to see said tree, and said trap, and carefully goes around it, "'A falling log hung just beyond,'" he spots this deadly, spike-ridden log and cautiously steps over the tripwire that activates it, "'And, finally, at the center of the willow forest, there was a rustic version of... home.'" Henry then notices the large, hollowed-out log that he's been making his way toward and pockets the book as he approaches the entrance. He calls through it, hoping for a reply, but the only response he gets is someone from behind telling him to turn around slowly. He obliges, and finds nothing other than the bandit Regina pointing her bow and arrow right at him; she is wearing the same camouflaged outfit that's often been seen adorning Snow White during her time on the lam, and she demands to know who this mysterious boy is and what he wants. "My name's Henry," he reveals, "And I'm your son." (see "Pilot") The bandit is unsure of how to react. 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features the impenetrable tower in which Emma was locked away. *Although credited, Emilie de Ravin (Belle Gold/Belle) and Michael Socha (Will Scarlet) are absent from the episode. Production *The title of this episode was confirmed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on March 13, 2015.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 421 01.png Promo 421 02.png Promo 421 03.png Promo 421 04.png Promo 421 05.png Promo 421 06.png Promo 421 07.png Promo 421 08.png Promo 421 09.png Promo 421 10.png Promo 421 11.png Promo 421 12.png Promo 421 13.png Promo 421 14.png Promo 421 15.png Promo 421 16.png Promo 421 17.png Promo 421 18.png Promo 421 19.png Promo 421 20.png Promo 421 21.png Promo 421 22.png Promo 421 23.png Promo 421 24.png Promo 421 25.png Promo 421 26.png Promo 421 27.png Promo 421 28.png Promo 421 29.png Promo 421 30.png Promo 421 31.png Promo 421 32.png Promo 421 33.png Promo 421 34.png Promo 421 35.png BTS 421 01.png BTS 421 02.png BTS 421 03.png BTS 421 04.png BTS 421 05.png BTS 421 06.png BTS 421 07.png BTS 421 08.png BTS 421 09.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer #1 *Promotional trailer #2 References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Isaac-centric